The babysitter
by maraudergirl08
Summary: Harry Potter is a year old, and he needs a babysitter. Who're his parents going to call? His older cousin of course!
1. August 29, 1981

"No, no Harry! Come here you little munchkin!" I, Anya Miller, called after the little boy I was baby-sitting, Harry Potter. He was only a little over a year old. His dad James was my cousin, that's why I'm the one who gets to baby-sit the munchkin. No, don't get me wrong, I love Harry, but he is a trouble maker, just like his father. I always call him a munchkin. Right now he was attempting to climb the curtains.  
I ran over and scooped him up. Harry leaned back into my arms and giggled. "Come on you little munchkin. It's time for your lunch, that's why you're attempting to climb up your mum's lace curtains, isn't it buddy?" Carrying him into the kitchen, I put him in his high chair, and got his little plate with the England International Quidditch team on the bottom out. I put on his favorite soft foods, mashed potatoes, a little hamburger, and some milk in his sippy cup.  
Harry clapped, and cheered. "I knew you like that munchkin. Now open up for Cousin Anya." Making snitch noises, if that's possible, I got him to eat all of his food. "Oh Harry, you're a mess. You, my dear munchkin, need a bath. Come on Harry, don't be a baby. Oh wait, I forgot. You are a baby."  
  
Harry stuck his tongue out at me, and I tickled his stomach. With that, I picked the little guy up, and carried him into the bathroom. One, well, actually, two baths later, Harry was asleep, and I could finally relax. James and Lily would be back soon, and I could floo home, or James would give me a ride.  
Sure enough, right as I was getting into my book, James and Lily apparated back home, with their friends Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. "Annie, thanks for watching Harry for us. I know you must be pretty busy." Lily thanked me, while paying me the fifty cents per hour I charge them. "Aw, it was nothing. I love watching the squirt. And no, I wasn't busy. Not like I have anything else to do, I hate going to the school dances."  
"You'll think otherwise when your older Anya, I can guarantee that." Remus said, giving me a smirk. I laughed, and said, "Well, I'd better be getting home. Mum and dad are waiting up for me, something about teasing Eric to much. As if there is such a thing." James laughed, and gently pushed me towards the fire. "Same time tomorrow Anya?" "Sure, why not. And as it's the weekend, you don't have to pay me even."  
  
****AUTHORS NOTE****  
  
Okay, yet another story I'm posting. I have to get off the computer soon, so it'll be the last one for tonight. My brother wants to go on. Then after this I have to write a newspaper for our simulation for History class. Oh well, at least I only have to do one a day, and I get extra credit for it. And it'll be over soon, so I have more time to write. I can't write anymore when I usually do tomorrow, I have an optometrists appointment, but I'll try to have the next chapter for this posted by Wednesday. Promise! Maraudergirl08, or Ann.  
  
And I completely forgot the disclaimer! I only own Anya, and she's based on me, and what happened when I watched one of my now ex-friends baby-sitting. The rest is the wonderful J.K. Rowlings. 


	2. August 30, 1981

"Ana! Ana! Ana!" Harry cried to me as he toddled out of the house. "Munchkin! Munchkin! Munchkin!" I cried right back, as I ran over to him, grabbing him into a hug. Harry threw his arms around my neck, giggling happily. "And how is my favorite little boy today?" I asked him, giving him a big kiss on the cheek.  
He giggled, slapping me on the head. Lily and James came out right then, smiling. James thought I was the best person to watch over his son, even Lily thought so. "We're probably going to be gone most of the day Anya, so you can take him to the park or something. Make sure he's wearing a coat though, it might storm today."  
Lily always fretted over Harry. James and I laughed over it, but we both knew it was for the best. Lily most definetly loved her son. She gave him a kiss, before they were off. James waved goodbye before Lily dragged him off to their car.  
I rolled my eyes, and said to Harry, "Well munchkin, it's just you and me. What do you want to do today?" "Pway!" "Okay Har, we'll play.What do you want us to play?" "Bwocks and pawk!" "Okay, we'll play with your blocks, and then go to the park. Did James and Lily feed you, or am I supposed too?" "Had cheewies and juie."  
Cheerios and juice were Harry's favorite easy breakfast. James and Lily apparently were in a hurry, so James, who usually made breakfast, must have just given Harry anything he could find. "That's yummy. I know they wouldn't mind if I had breakfast, cause I woke up late. Is that what mummy and daddy did?" "Woke wait Ana."  
I smirked. Right, as always. On important days, those two tend to sleep late for some reason. Picking up Harry, I carried him into the kitchen, and put him in the portable playpen, while I fixed myself a bowl of cereal. James was a big softy when it came to cereal, so the house was equipt with all of the different kinds you could ever want.  
When I was finished, I washed the dishes, and got out Harry's blocks. All of them, which took awhile. The munchkin loved to build things, and Lily loved to encourage his creativity, so by this time, he had about a thousand of them. He clapped happily when I carried the last of them in, panting.  
"Oh, you think this is funny do you munchkin? Well, I'd love to see you try to carry all of these blocks in here. Now what do you want to build? I'll help you if you want." "Hoggies." "Hogwarts it is." So we set to work, building an almost perfect model of the Hogwarts Castle. It took a very long time, and was filled with little models of the ghosts and professors.  
Lily was defense against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts, and Albus Dumbledore, her boss, loved Harry to death. He had given Harry the blocks we used to make the miny castle we had just finished. It was a birthday gift, for his first birthday. And Harry loved Albus right back, but because he was a baby, and he loved everybody.  
As soon as we were finished with the castle, Harry wanted to go to the park. It figured. So I found his jacket, got him ready, and we were off. The part wasn't that far off from the house, so I got Harry in the stroller, and we walked there. Even though Harry could walk, James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, and I tended to either use the stroller or carry him.  
He had been sick for a few months after he was born, so he was kind of weak. Everyone who knew babied him. And he adored every second of it. The second he gave you those big ole puppy dog eyes, you melted. With his tossled black hair and bright, big green eyes, who could resist? Not me, that's for sure. I'm a sucker for my baby cousin.  
The park wasn't that crowded, which was surprising for a Saturday afternoon. I spotted the mother of two of my friends, Elizabeth and Janessa Weasley, who had a son Harry's age that was with her. "Hey Mrs. Weasley. Hey Ronnie. It's good to see you." "Hello Anya. Babysitting your cousin?" "Yeah, Lily and James wanted to go out today, so I volunteered to watch the munchkin. Liz and Jan here?"  
"Yes, dear, Elizabeth and Janessa are off playing with Fred, George, Percy, and the baby. Do you want me to get them for you?" "Yes please Mrs. Weasley." "Alright, could you watch Ron for me?" "Yeah, my pleasure." So Mrs. Weasley went off to find them, while I watched the boys. 


End file.
